Ashes of the Pure
by futilelives
Summary: “many people make up stories for things they do not understand, for things that they hate, for things that are different." A chapter closed, a new beginning and a wandering miko. Naruto/inuyasha crossover
1. The Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha (naturally)

Chapter One- The Ending

"_Nooooooooooooo!"_ A heart wrenching cry pierced the night sky as a young lady with raven hair collapses into a fetal position, sobs shaking her petite frame of 5 feet 1, her sapphire eyes dulling with pain. Nearby, her companions of nearly ten years, a hanyo, hoshi, yokai taijiya and a kitsune looked away guiltily, knowing that they had the power to help the hanyo that just died but refused to, refused to simply because they were not able to see past their past, unable to dispel the jaded glasses they viewed him with. And simply because of they could not let go of their hatred, _she _paid, paid with her love and happiness. Unable to take anymore of the site of their normally strong friend on her knees sobbing piteously, they turned away and kept silent, unwilling to bring her attention to them, unwilling to take the blame and results for their actions.

"Kagome…." the taijiya, Sango, a beautiful woman in her thirties with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes stretched out her hand helplessly, desperately trying to comfort her friend, whatever she had expected was not this. Who knew that one of the strongest hanyo in the world would fall in the mere hands of a stumbling boy looking for revenge for his parents? The taijiya still remembered when instead of killing the hanyo, the soft-hearted girl pitied him and healed him, giving him her love that they all knew he did not deserve.

* * *

* * *

flashback 

"Kagome, are you sure about this? He might kill you." Warm amber eyes peered worriedly at the hardworking raven haired girl behind thick silver bangs as his ears twitched. "In fact, you should still be resting after _that_."

"Inuyasha, I'm fine." Sapphire eyes narrowed with annoyance and pain at the reminder of the incident as her lips tightened, "and no, Naraku won't kill me, I' m sure."

"_Feh_! I still don't understand why you won't let me kill him after all he did to us." Inuyasha grumbled furiously as he stepped out of the hut, his voice fading.

Kagome sighed as she turned around and continue changing the bandages on Naraku's chest, she could already tell, this was going to be a long day. In fact, ever since she had decided to help _him_, everyone has started to complain, none of them even asked her _why_? Everyone kills, from the most 'innocent' to the most 'evil' person. Who actually has the right to judge someone else for what they do themselves? _No one that is. _

Everyone should be allowed to have a second and a third chance, a new chance to start over again, free from their blood soaked past. She knew that not everyone will agree with her and forgive him but still, she knew that many would try, just for her sake. Naraku deserves a rest; his tale was perhaps just as gruesome and tragic as Inuyasha and Kikyou's.

Her mind drifted to around a month ago when she had found a scroll in the decrepit well house, yellow with age; it had shown her familiar signature at the bottom of it, as if she had already intended for her future self to find it. Shocked by the implications, Kagome hurriedly read through the scroll. Only seconds after that, the scroll crumbled from being exposed to the fresh air after being locked and sealed in an air tight cherry colored box for centuries. Stumbling backwards, her mind worked frantically to dissolve and dissect the new information and instructions it had been given. _I don't want to do that. What am I to do? _Her thoughts rang soundly in her mind despairingly, her instincts told her to follow but her own feelings pulled her away from the course, not wanting to feel the pain she knew would follow if she obeyed it.

The next day, well after the sun had rose, Kagome stirred sluggishly, silken hair spread across her soft pillows and eyes blinking slowly in order to get rid of the sleepiness, _she made her decision; she was going to follow it._

And that led her to where she was now Kagome thought, not as bitterly as she had a month ago, but still with bitterness. It seems like she was kami's favorite toy, for which kami, she did not know, but someone up there, or perhaps even more than one, was laughing in her expense.

Her rose lips parted, sighing, as she turned around, sapphire eyes widen extravagantly with surprise as they met with narrowed crimson eyes that was filled with suspicion. For a moment Kagome forgot to breathe as some of her doubts and old feelings, feelings that she had thought gone came rushing back. Shaking her head slightly to get rid of them and firmly telling herself that _that_ was the past, a slow but brilliant smile broke across her face as her eyes twinkled at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she fussed over the man with crimson eyes and black wavy hair. "Your wounds will be reopened."

"Why are you doing this, wretch? I am your enemy, you're supposed to hate me" sneered Naraku as he stumbled back from his sudden loss of strength. "I know what you are doing; you're going to kill me while I'm weak like this huh?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, I am NOT going to kill you" stated the raven-haired girl firmly, making sure she made her point heard before continuing on, this time in a faintly amused tone "I would never had went through all this trouble to heal you if my efforts was going to waste."

"Then why, _why?_"

Pausing slightly, the delicate tanned hands nimbly made the final knot in the bandage before answering in a harsh tone, distant sapphire eyes connecting to the cold crimson ones "_I know."_ "I know how you are a hanyo, how you were _born_ one, I _know_ how you suffered, I _know_." Her voice softened, "many people make up stories for things they do not understand, for things that they hate, for things that are different. I was one of those that foolishly listened to those people before I realized the truth and made my own conclusions." Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, her tone changed again, this time, it rang with conviction, "don't worry, you'll have a new chance, you won't be alone."

Over time, her words became the truth, at least for those that were not touched by Naraku's previous manipulation and they learned to trust each other. For Naraku, it was a new thing; to be able to trust, love and in return, gain someone's love, for Kagome, it was a new experience, one that opened her eyes to the truth, her love and devotion to him soon became true. They were happy, but it would only last for nine short years before the kamis would once again decide to intervene and play with their favorite toy.

* * *

Only the soft sounds of sobbing and the occasional hiccups broke through the false tranquility of the night, the screaming from before had only died when the raven haired girl lost her voice and will to continue. Nearby, her friends and companions settled and kept watch if only to keep their soft-hearted friend from being hurt by others wanting to take advantage of her at such a vulnerable time. 

O

Please review

Thanks


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto (naturally)

Chapter two- A new beginning for a wandering Miko

Striding purposely through a lush, leafy forest was a person that looked like a young lady of sixteen. With blue tinted raven colored hair, brilliant sapphire eyes that shone, and fair, creamy skin, the slender figure was no doubt an extraordinary specimen. The bright smile normally seen on this Miko's face was gone; instead, it was replaced by a small frown of concentration. Moving with a predator's grace towards a clearing in the forest, Kagome's sapphire silk kimono rustled softly as she skimmed across the carpet of soil, leaves and branches, her bow held up and an arrow strung through it. Taking a moment to aim, she released it and watched the graceful arch that stemmed from the pinkish white color of her purifying power before smacking the descending swords of two fighting demons out of their hands, momentarily rendering the swords useless and the demons frozen with shock.

"Stop," a soft voice rang throughout the clearing, commanding and strong "there will be no killing or fighting in this forest".

"What is it to _you, miko_?" sneered one of the two demons hatefully "your kind only knows how to slay our kind." The only reason he did not attack her outright was because he _saw_ the raw power that she contained, it would be suicide, and that he knew he recognized her from _somewhere_.

Kagome sighed as she replaced her bow to its customary place on her back, its string digging into her shoulder joint, "perhaps, you should look beneath the beneath? In the end, everyone is the same kind." She glanced at the demon who just spoke; he looked fragile with a wild shock of raven hair, blood red eyes with a tri-wheel for pupils, pale skin and a lithe figure.

"What do you mean?" the other demon that had been previously silent, choosing instead to examine Kagome, spoke, his voice deep and curious rather than its usual tone of malice. He could not help it, after all, he was a kitsune and like all kitsunes, he was born curious. Similar his opponent, he too sensed the power that the odd girl held. Mikos usually attacked without any questions asked, what made her so different?

The sapphire eyed girl looked at the demon, with a curtain shimmering hair like dark amber and a pair of leafy green eyes that seems to blend in with the shifting emerald forest behind him; he looks similar to her kitsune companion, Shippo, only with broader shoulders, Shippo had grown up to be slim and nimble. "Beneath the skin is our power; bound by our power is our soul." She looked at both demons carefully, cautiously, but it was a futile attempt, the demons were too absorbed into her words, trying to decipher the meaning behind them to attack her.

Slowly, an old and familiar smile broke across her face. Eyes turned into sparkling crescents and the breath taking smile that had made her so many odd friends in her past returned. "In the end, we're all the same. We have a body and a soul along with the power that connects them together." She liked them, but then, she likes almost everyone but the kamis that tried dictated her immortal life, believing that anyone can change for the good. _I hope we can be friends._

The red eyed demon has heard of only one miko that does not carry the same amount of injustice and hate for their race and she had disappeared from the land years ago into the forests around Edo. While there was many that claimed to see the Miko Kagome wandering and helping all that needed her help, whether demons or ningens, he, like some, had never believed that. The Miko, though a powerful one is still an onna, she would never have withstood the dangers of traveling alone. At least, until today he thought that, that is, and so, hesitantly he asked, "Who are _you_?" before realizing how ridiculous he was to be thinking that the youthful Miko in front of them could be the famed Kagome.

He thought back to around some forty years ago when he had first heard of the Miko Kagome. Defeating and sparing the evil hanyo, Naraku had gained her more prestige and respect than most demons or ningens could ever gain. It was around a month after that had happen when he received a glimpse of her and her new hanyo company; she looked to be around sixteen at that time and just like the miko in front of him now, in fact. The last he had heard about her that was reliable was that she had disappeared after her beloved hanyo, Naraku died. That and combined with the forty years that had passed, the miko had to be at least some fifty to sixty years of age. It was impossible for this onna to be Kagome, maybe a descendent? The nimble demon was broken from his thoughts when the mysterious girl began talking again.

"Come on, I have a hut in the forest where we can rest." She beamed at them while walking over to retrieve their forgotten swords for the demons, "you can tell me who you are there." Handling the swords back, she continued "and I'll tell you who I am. Deal?"

_Deal? What? I'm assuming the onna means a promise. It would not do me any good for me to show weakness or ignorance of any kind to a __ningen__, no matter how strong she is. _"Deal." The crimson eyed demon agreed.

"Deal" copied the confused yet curious Shippo-like demon. As he watched the miko in front of him turn around to lead them to her hut, he eyed the long, thick, curved …_something _strapped diagonally across her back. It was perhaps two-thirds of her size, maybe more. _Can she even reach it? _One end of it extends about a foot pass her left shoulder and the other end extend around a few inches past her right mid-thigh. With a shock, he realized that it was a sword. Glancing over to see the other, shorter demon narrowing eyes that was trained on the curved sword; he knew that his ex-opponent realized it too. Fixing his eyes upon the sword again, he examined it with a thorough inspection. The sheath was the same raw, milky white color with a blue polished metal at the edges of it as her bow. Inscribed horizontally on the rough looking surface was the name Kagome. _I wonder if she knows how to use it?_

So caught up with examining her sword, the kitsune did not even realize when they reached the miko's 'hut' until she stopped. Awed slightly by the 'hut', he turned his attention from her sword to her home that was made from white stone. It was larger than the normal one or two room shabby homes that he had seen in the villages' yet it was not as majestic and cold as the palaces of the wealthy and nobles, it was around two levels and the craftsmanship of the 'hut' was superior, perhaps better than some palaces he had seen. The stones used to make it were standardized with arches for windows and the two doors in the 'hut'. Unlike the dried bamboo mats used to cover the openings at the villages homes, a polished cherry colored wooden door was used. Stepping inside, his feet treaded lightly on polished wooden floors the same color as the doors and his eyes met with the neat arrangements of furniture, all polished wood or stone along with a few fur hides.

"Stay here, I'll get ready tea." The petite girl stated happily as she glided to another doorway that led to another room that apparently served as the 'kitchen'. Waving her hands around the room they were in now, she continued that happy tone, "Have a seat."

The two demons alternated between staring at each other to looking at the door that the miko had just left through for a while before declaring a silent truce. _If the miko tries anything funny, she'll die first._

They smelt the sweet scent of jasmine tea and heard the miko's soft humming before seeing her carefully walking to the single table that resides in the midst of the room, her eyes trained on the precariously balanced stack of cups and the tea bowl.

After placing the one cup in front of each demon and herself, she pours the tea before setting it in the center of the round stone table. She wasted no time before jumping right into the questions, "Soooooo……………. What's your name and who are you?"

Exchanging pointed glances and after a battle of wills occurred between the two demons, the slender, red-eyed demon began, "I am Madara Uchiha" before looking at the kitsune, silently telling him that it was his turn.

The kitsune sniffed arrogantly "I am one of the most powerful kitsune in the world, if not the most powerful, I am Kyuubi."

O

Please Review (new ideas are appreciated)

Thanks


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha (naturally)

Chapter 3- New Friends

Kagome smiled absent mindedly, wondering where she had heard of Madara before, "that's great, more tea?" she lifted the ceramic teapot slightly.

Kyuubi twitched slightly at the fact that she did not even acknowledge him and so, he opened his mouth, ready to demand respect when he was cut off by the only other demon in the area.

"_Who are you? Tell me now_" the red-eyed demon demanded, wanting to know about the petite miko that made his being so confused.

Kagome only smiled serenely at the angry question that spewed out of the demon's fang filled mouth and re-poured her cup of tea. Sipping slowly, she answered simply, "I am Kagome".

The demons stilled, Madara looked slightly constipated while Kyuubi was thinking, _Kagome? Think, think… Oh. _He then stated cautiously, hoping she was not who he thought she was, "are you, by any chance, the _daughter_ to the _Miko _Kagome?"

"No. Of course not," pausing a moment before reaffirming her previous sentence, Kagome continued, "I am definitely not the daughter of the Miko Kagome." The sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement.

A moment of awkward silence ensued. A small 'oh' escaped from the lips of the red headed demon as he realized who she was exactly; the girl in front of him simply looked too much like _her_ for it to be a coincidence.

"I have many titles," she continued, ignoring the demons that were beginning to tense, "one of which is the title Miko. So, I suppose yes, I am the Miko Kagome, but really, it's just Kagome."

* * *

For the first time since the incident with the jewel and her beloved, Naraku, died, she felt happy, content, and blissful. And to think, the arguing demons in front of her were the ones to bring about this miracle. With a goofy grin slapped across Kagome's sun-kissed face, she glanced once again at the mostly one-sided argument occurring between what looked like two rivals, the best of friends kind of rivals, at least, as she prepared the freshly hunted meat with spices. _To think they were trying to kill each other the day that I meet those two, ha, no one would believe it. _

Thinking back to that day, she wondered when they had become her best friends, when had they slowly but surely replaced Sango and Miroku and the others as her confidants? She didn't understand but was not willing to dwell on the subject any longer; after all, Sango and Miroku had died some time ago, maybe a few decades or so ago, at least. She had lost count as the years trickled by like water.

Though Kagome still kept in touch with them and talked with her friends every once a while, it was difficult, especially when Sango, Miroku and Naraku had died and from there, ascended to their current position as gods. Sango is the goddess of vengeance; Miroku is the god of judgment, and finally, Naraku is the god of malice. Having seen what their living life was like, it was no surprise there.

When she herself had ascended to the dais of the Gods and Goddesses after completing the cursed jewel and releasing the spirits inside, the raven haired girl was told her origins by the goddess of fertility (as her conception has not happened yet), her deeds by the god of past, and was granted her new position as the goddess of amnesty by the spirit of Earth. _Apparently, that was some sort of rite or initiation ceremony into the kamis' way of life._

In a way she was thankful for her position as a goddess, as it gave her the position and power to summon spirits of the dead to talk to, but at the same time, she loathed it, after all, responsibilities came with such a power, it was like a package deal.

By this time, the two demons had abandoned the argument and instead, they were looking at the musing girl weirdly. Or rather, Kyuubi was looking at her weirdly while Madara just… looked like he was… contemplating something. _She always has that distant look when she is thinking about the past._

"Ums…. Kagome?" Kyuubi ventured cautiously, "You do know that the meat is burning, right?"

Kagome, being the ever eloquent one spoke, snapping out of her self-induced trance, "Huh?" "What?" Sniffing the air slightly, she wailed pitifully, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" before rushing to save the other pieces of the meat that was actually salvageable. Annoyed with herself for her wandering attention span, she quickly changed the path of the conversation as a way to deal with her embarrassment, "why are you guys here anyway?" "Don't you have other boring things to do? For example, terrorizing your 'loyal' subjects or training or something to that effect instead of bothering me?"

"Actually, we wanted to train with you, your speed is lacking and your scythe is not yet correctly used. Since currently, there has been a lot of free time, we decided to help you today." Madara spoke up, frank like always and somehow managing an insult into almost every sentence he spoke.

"And after that, we'll work on the other weaponry and ways of fighting, like the Pakua style." The kitsune stated cheerfully.

"Oh." Kagome deadpanned at their answer. _I regretted asking them to train me now, I have been working at their stupid preference of weapons along with style for the past century or so, at least that's what it feels like and I still can't get it right! _She moaned inwardly at the pain that she knew would follow such a training session. _At least I seem to become more resistant, it doesn't hurt as much now.

* * *

_

Raven hair swept back into a messy bun, sweat sliding down her flushed face, mouth slightly ajar in concentration, muscles taunt as the sapphire eyed girl attacked and in return, evaded attacks furiously, she was the perfect picture of a fighting spirit… or… at least until she was knocked down again by the two males that were working together to pulverize her.

* * *

Bringing her lethal jagged saber, which was the last on the menu of weaponry and styles she had to learn and perfect, to a stop, Kagome collapsed to the grass covered ground, trying to recover from the demons' brutal way of training, her tired muscles twitched before relaxing. The girl took a deep breath before starting her customary complaint after such a brutal session, filling her oxygen starved lungs to the brim. Whimpering, Kagome kneaded her stressed muscles and started to whine, "it's not fair you cheaters! You used your demonic abilities and you ganged up on me!" Rose colored lips formed a pout as she continued stated all the 'faults' of the demons which by this time just started ignoring her. They were used to it, after all, the miko said the same things after every training session, and one would have thought that she would have come up with something new. Apparently, this was not the case. Besides, the onna could have used the powers and enhanced abilities that came with her being a goddess but instead chose not to, wanting instead to hone her more human side.

Madara rolled his eyes in exasperation and left to take a drink of water from the nearby stream, leaving Kyuubi to deal with the childish goddess. He would never admit it, but after decades of honing her strengths, even he could not defeat her alone, nor could Kyuubi, only by working together were they able to defeat her more easily. _Must be part of a goddess's abilities to pick up things quickly………….. Or, it's just her, considering how short it took for Kagome to get used to the feudal way of living after falling into the well._

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was trying unsuccessfully to calm an extremely worked up Kagome. Waving his arms around comically, he started running when Kagome decided to start taking her frustration out on him. This was the site that met Madara's glinting red eyes when he arrived back at their training clearing. Sweat dropping slightly, a sign escaped from his lips as he leaned back on the towering tree behind him, watching the comical site before him. _Yeps, this is the life.

* * *

_

Please review, any ideas you have are appreciated

Thanks

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, thanks to .-LM Kitsune-. for telling me that 'Kyuubi' was spelled with two u's. Also, I am currently not sure about the pairing so… yeah… 


	4. Founded

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or some ideas from the manga Yu Yu Hakusho (naturally)

A.N: please excuse me for changing minor things from the original Naruto manga. For example: Madara never fought with the Shodai Hokage or left Konohagakure no Sato and the Shodai Hokage did not die yet and the Nidaime Hokage did not die in the Great Ninja War.

Chapter 4- founded

The midnight blue cloak whipped around the slim stranger, the wild wind tossed the rich, blue fabric as it encased the figure concealed beneath it. Dainty feet covered by a dark slipper treaded on the blades of emerald grass turned black by the moon less night. As the shadow strolled towards a 'newly' founded village by one of her best friends around four decades ago, there seemed to be a skip to those footsteps, a slight pressure on each pace.

Kagome giggled "Yes, I'm almost there!" She could see the main gates of the village and sense the power houses that some of the ninjas are.

_I still need to tell Madara to continue teaching me how the ninja wield those energy substances they called Charka. It seems really powerful, even more so than spiritual energy! I have been practicing what he had taught me last time along with my other studies but I seem to be lacking at Charka manipulation and I need to learn more ums… what did he call it? Justua? No… jutsus? No… or is that it? Ahhhh! Whatever, I'll ask him later. I never used that before, heck, I never even knew I had that kind of energy before the last time I had seen him, amazing how much had happened in the mere century or so after the barrier was created by the Kamis._

Arriving at the main gates just as the sun began to break through the gloomy haze of night, she was stopped by two men, well, actually boys. One was wearing a semi-loose black tee-shirt with a weird fan inscribed on the back along black shorts that reached the knees, and the other one was wearing a black vest on top of a tight grey shirt, also engraved with the weird fan. _What is that fan? I wonder if that is a new trend. _

Examining them even further, she recognized that both that aura's and souls of these men standing attentively in front of her seemed familiar. Where have I seen those crimson ribbons that swirl around them? With a shock of realization, she connected those ribbons to her friend's own crimson aura.

The two Uchiha looked at each other nervously, they were young, younger than most at least, only around fourteen or fifteen years of age. At first they had examined the pretty raven haired girl that seems to be around one or two years their elder casually, doing the normal check to see if she would be a threat, but soon her dazed, staring eyes had gotten to them. The piercing ocean colored gaze that seemed to cut through their physical self and soul relentlessly had frighten them.

The only reason the two chuunins were here was because their grandfather had asked the Hokage, or more accurately, demanded the Hokage to let them guard the gates as their punishment for blundering so badly on the training the day before, that, and along with going all out on each other. _Why was the lady looking at them like that? _

Breaking out of her little self- imposed trance, she found two sets of eyes peering tensely at her, as if she was crazy. Letting out a nervous laugh at the position she found herself in, the raven-haired girl introduced herself as she was expected to and asked politely to be led to their clan leader along with slipping in a few insignificant information that was sure to make those coal eyes bulge out for her own little sadistic amusement. Like that one little fact that she knew the man that was supposed to be one of their elders for their clan and one of the three major founders of this busy, majestic village that was on the teetering brink of becoming a bustling town brimming with merchants, extra ninjas and new clans moving in, in fact, there was that new Aburame clan that was supposed to be arriving sometime during this week.

Dumbfounded by the girl, her introduction and how she claims to know their grandfather, one of the ninjas numbly took her first to their current Hokage, telling her that the Hokage had to 'check' her before they could lead her to the man that she wanted to see. Along the walk to the Hokage tower, the fourteen year old escort was cajoled into talking by one innocent looking girl with a devious smile imprinted on her face.

Telling her a little about their village, the onyx haired teenager's tongue was loosen by the apprehension that he felt just from being near the odd person walking next to him, seemingly taking everything around them in a stride. Most of the visitors or at least residents that first came here were surprised at how busy, large and powerful the village seems at 45 years after being founded.

The Nidaime Hokage blinked at the intruders in front of him, and blinked again. He took this moment of confusion and silence to examine the new youngling before him_. Looks to be around 16 years old, hair in a bun held by two sticks, creamy skin, fit figure, sky blue kimono with silver obi, cloak, no weapons that an eye can see, short, weak looking,…… She claims to know my brother, one of current elder of the Uchiha clan and me?! Since when? I've never seen her before, have I?_

Blinking yet again to rid the confusion in his eyes, his face returned to his previous calm mask as he bid her Uchiha escort to gather his brother and the powerful former clan leader.

Watching with slight detachment as the obviously muddled Uchiha obeyed his order to summon those two, the Nidaime Hokage turned back to the young lady, deciding to wait until the two former leaders of this village had gathered before beginning the interrogation, wanting confirmation on what she claimed. His eyes wandered around, not really seeing anything as he tried to remember her, since she looked around sixteen and he was currently 50, he had to be at least 30 years of age when he first saw her, even if she was but a mere babe then. _But how would she remember me, I don't remember seeing her, not at all, I have fairly good memory, that much is certain. So even if I was thirteen, I still would have remembered seeing her somewhere. _

While watching the Hokage that is sitting on that nice, plushy chair that seemed to be mocking her saying '_nya, nya, nya,'_ Kagome let out a silent groan of frustration, she had walked for the past week trying to get here, (she was only so slow because she felt lazy but that was besides the point,) her legs were tired, (not really) and she was sleepy! (She usually sleeps for at least eight hours a day but could not on this journey because she was coming from the main realm.) And so, Kagome, Kami of amnesty, (and Kamis do not need to sleep) was cranky...and bored.

_What is TAKING them so long?! I am so BORED and I mean they have those AWESOME ninja teleporting powers, yeesh!!_ Then letting a small smirk she continue thinking vainly, _of course, not as awesome as the ones that comes with the benefits of a kami but still, it is amazing, I like that poof sound that happens. It makes me think of what the main land thinks of magicians._

Amusing herself with silly thoughts like that one with the rabbits that the 'magicians' pull out of the hat with a 'poof' sound, she tried to rid herself of the boredom that seemed to pulse through her blood.

It seemed to work too.

Unfortunately, (for who exactly, no one knows,) the raven-haired girl's next thought was interrupted by her shaken escort announcing the arrival of two irate 'guests'.

One could clearly see the 'ordeal' he had been forced through.

"What is so important that I had to be pulled away from the important training of the young ones?" A cold, frigid voice questioned in a murderous tone.

"Madara!" Kagome screamed in his ear happily as she tried to give him a hug. Unfortunately for her, the attempt was unsuccessful as the clan leader was clearly seen teleporting to the other side of the room in an effort to avoid her.

"Kagome? Why are you here? How did you get here and when?" Madara was slightly confused, he had not seen her since the village had first been established by the three men in the room.

"Wait, Kagome-san? Is it her relative, I did not know she had any relatives." The Shodai Hokage butted in their mini-conversation.

Looking on as the three other people talked, (more like questioned,) the wide-eyed Nidaime Hokage only sank further in his little pool of bewilderment.

"No, this is Kagome, the one you met." There seemed to be an air of amusement around the red-eyed clan elder as he answered the previous Hokage.

"What? Ho-How is that even possible? She does not even look a day older--" Whatever the sputtering previous hokage was going to say next was downed out by a booming voice that just screamed curiosity and a lack of patience.

"EVERYONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON! WHO IS SHE? WHY IS SHE HERE? HOW DOES SHE KNOW ME?!" letting out a short but loud scream of frustration that even the residents outside of the Hokage tower could hear, the powerful Nidaime Hokage, one of the co-founders of this village, and the great creator of the Ninja Academy looked like a fuming child who just got his candy taken away.

The Shodai Hokage stared at him, "are you alright?" before continuing in a reprimanding tone, "It is understandable why you don't remember her as you were but 5 when she visited this village but that does not give you the right to yell at your elders, do you understand?" Turning back slightly towards the two other guests that were in the room, he introduced, or rather, _re_introduced the Nidaime Hokage to the girl. "Yasuo, Kagome-san. Kagome-san, Yasuo."

Kagome smile gently at the Nidaime Hokage and chirped, "hi Yasuo-san!"

Resuming the previous conversation, the onyx haired man asked his question again, "Now, Kagome, my question, how is it possible for-" he was only able to say half of it before yet another interruption occurred. By this time, the 65 year old had a visible tick near his right eyebrow.

"She will never age, Kisho; Kagome is a goddess because of the reverence she had gained during her mortal life." Madara smirked a little, smelling the aggravation and bewilderment of the Shodai Hokage as the scent radiated from his being.

"A… goddess? Reverence during… mortal… life?" The Shodai Hokage, Kisho, was suitably puzzled as he had thought that a goddess was born a goddess. "Then that means that if I gain enough respect from the world, I would become a god when I die?"

Kagome signed, she hated explaining this part, it was so long and confusing. Sinking to the hard floor below her, she settled into a comfortable spot before starting in a soft tone. "Perhaps you would better understand the Kamis' way of choosing if you listen to the story from the start?" Giving a quick glance to the Kisho and Yasuo for confirmation to her theory, she watched as they gave a small nod.

"In the beginning of the world, there was only the spirit of Mother. The Mother to all living things, whether you were created by her or not. She nurtures us and protects us even as she created the thousands of souls that would one day inhabit this world. Those souls were her first 'children', and within those thousands of souls, there were a few that she favored. Those became the first gods and goddesses. From then on, every god or goddess is a direct descendent of those few favored souls.

It is rare for new gods or goddesses to be 'created' as the conditions required for such an esteemed position is harsh. Selections are done to weed out those unsuitable for carrying the power. The candidate or candidates for the celestial positions would have to be first a direct descendent of those already settled. Secondly, even if you were a direct descendent of a god or goddess, you have to amass a great amount of power and reverence. After you had passed that test, it is only the spirit of Mother that can grant you the celestial position.

It is not as easy as it sounds, for instance, a god procreates with another person, be it human, demon or another goddess, it does not matter. A child that is produced by such a union is rare as a celestial being's 'heat' only happens every century or so and most of the children produced is a still born. Next, those that survive the birthing process are sent back from the Kamis' land to the land below, the walking plane as newborns. The newborns grow up with only their physical strength and their holy, spiritual or demonic strength, which extra one they would have is based entirely on which species they are reborn as. The extra strength they have is then reduced by more than ninety percent so only ten percent is actually usable during their mortal life. More than seventy-five percent of all offspring dies during this selection process.

The next step, the amassing of power and respect. If the children are reborn in a period of peace or prosperity, they will be sent somewhere else that requires the extreme use of qualities that they have by any means possible. The selection process starts the moment they are sent. During this time, they need to gain the respect of the world in any way they can. They also must find a way to gain power, physically and mentally. Around ten percent of those surviving the first selection live through the second one.

The third and final selection is by the spirit of Mother herself. She is an incredibly fickle chooser and looks through your entire soul and self before choosing because after the selection is done, she will not reverse it unless given an extreme situation. Those that do not survive this choosing lives the rest of their mortal life on the walking plane or in the spirit world based on when you are chosen for this picking. Around five percent of those remaining are chosen."

Kagome paused and peered at the two Hokages, wondering if they even understood what she said, after all, she did not when she was first told this. Seeing as they understood, or at least grasped the concept of it, she shrugged as she decided to answer Kisho-san's question. "So, because of this, I do not know whether you would be a god or not, if you are a Kami's son, then you passed the first and second selection quite well, so only Mother's selection would be left. But the Kamis are not told who is and who's not their offspring is until the tasks come to an end so there can be no favoritism."

The town's people watched perplexed as a pretty young lady that they never saw before skipped down the plaza alongside the treading, stoic Uchiha Master. _Why would he even allow it, he has killed for less offense._

The annoyed 'Uchiha Master' shifted his eyes towards joyful, perhaps too joyful, friend as he hissed "will you stop that, it's annoying" _and you are ruining my carefully built up reputation._ He sighed as she ignored him completely.

Watching the towering Uchiha mansion approaching him, Madara's mood took a hundred-eighty degree turn, from aggravated to 'happy' (more like sadistically happy). _I wonder how the rest of the clan would take the news of a little short girl taking over the training of some of our most elite members._

Kagome stopped her exuberant skipping when her companion's aura turned drastically from 'mad' to 'happy', _that only happens when he is thinking something evil_. Eyeing her friend cautiously, she speeded up; following him to whatever had sparked his interest.

I named the Hokages because I grew tired of rewriting such a long title so….

Names: Shodai Hokage: Kisho: One who knows his own mind

Nidaime Hokage: Yasuo: Peaceful one

Please review

Oh, also, if you have any information on the series Naruto at all, or ideas, please feel free to tell me.

Thanks


	5. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or certain elements in Yu Yu Hakusho (naturally)

A.N.: I named the Hokages! If you do not remember, look back at the last chapter.

Chapter 5- Unexpected

Madara's eyes glinted with malicious light as he mentally smirked at the blank expressions written across his descendants' faces. Of course, to an outsider of the clan, or from one that do not understand the clan members, it would seen as if his descendants were unaffected by what he just finished saying. In fact, many of their expressions were just like the face Hokage and his brother had after he told them what he was going to do. _I bet they are fuming underneath that guise. _

The clan members were dumbfounded, their 'leader', in every way but officially, giving his position to a _petite female_ to train the children that would continue the Uchiha name? And as if that was not bad enough, she would also help him train the Konoha Military Police? _That was unheard of, that was preposterous! _

In fact, it was so unlikely that many of the clan council thought that Madara was joking, that he, for the first time ever, wanted to _play _with them. 

And so thinking this, one clan elder, Yoshi, questioned him, "Madara-sama, are you sure this is a wise choice? We do not know of her abilities and she cannot possibly be greater than you." 

"Rest assures elders, she is powerful" the sadistic demon stated. "I propose a test if you are still unconvinced", if they did not know better, the clan members would have thought that the corners of their leader's mouth actually tilted upwards slightly to form a smirk. _This is going even better than what I had in mind. Now, along with me getting rid of some work, I also get to subtly attack Kagome under the guise of a 'test'. I need a challenge. _

* * *

Kagome sputtered indignantly as she was kicked into a tree by one silently gloating Madara, _she could see it in his eyes, _"What?! You told me you weren't going to be in this fight, you cheater!" The blue eyed girl continued whining in a loud voice, protesting her current situation, "And how in the world am I supposed to fight in a decorative kimono! Not to mention, I just got it!" 

Distracted by her protests, she missed the other Uchihas that were coming at her with kunais, swords and fire-based jutsus until they were upon her. Turning and twisting and trying to dodge all those different attacks that headed her way, she succeeded, slightly. 

_Rip._ Freezing almost immediately, the sapphire colored eyes dropped slowly downwards to her midnight kimono even as they darken to an almost black color as they narrowed, almost incomprehensively in fact, at the gash currently running through one of her sleeves of the navy fabric. 

Feeling the sudden tension and angry current flowing through the air, the members of the Uchiha clan that were ordered to attack her froze uncertainly. _Should we continue to attack or not? _

Sure, they were harden ninjas, but still, attacking a female that obviously do not know what was going on was wrong, it did not help matters much that most of them were all _males_ and that she was an extraordinarily beautiful female.

Time seemed to slow down to an excruciating pace as the seconds ticked by. In the meantime, the killer intent in the air increased with each passing moment. 

Raising her glaring eyes from the now torn kimono she hissed out a few sentences behind clenched teeth, "Do you even _know_ how much this kimono cost Madara?! Do you even _know _how _hard_ it is to find such fine silk cloths?!" Pausing slightly with her chest heaving from the effort to restrain herself from flat out killing the idiots, the now furious lady continued, "not to mention, silk of this color!" 

Turning around towards the personal idiot who decided to rip through her kimono that cost her more than five million yens, a malicious smirk spread across her face, twisting her exotic features into something that look demonic. "I am going to make you **pay** pretty boy."

* * *

The clan members that were currently present gaped at seeing their best fighters being tossed around like a rag doll by a petite girl without weapons. 

Currently enjoying the show, Madara smirked, internally laughing his head off evilly. _This is great, I started the fight; get to hit her into a tree, which is rare now since she surpassed me some time ago, and I get to watch people get smashed in place of me along with seeing the others gawk at her. Though, I do wonder how much her kimono cost in order for her to be this angry._

Not willing to be on the receiving end of the lady's anger, most of the clan members stayed out of her way. Of course some brave ones went ahead to attack the goddess in disguise in hopes of distracting her anger away from her first victim. 

They ended up sharing that unfortunate victim's pain.

"Ums…….." Sarutobi, currently a jonin and the next Hokage in training gawked at the site, a dumbfounded expression on his face. _What is going on?_ He just arrived here in the Uchiha training ground for his daily training by the current leader of the Uchiha clan, Kanaye.

* * *

Kagome pouted. _It is not fair, just when I get to take my irritation out on some other ninjas; the apprentice of Yasuo-san decides to come so the fight was stopped and a stupid conference held for all the Uchiha clan members. I wonder what is so important that the entire clan had to be invited._ The raven-haired girl huffed with frustration. 

A clan member, Kin, shot a glare at the noisy girl, "be quiet!" he hissed out. "This is a _quiet_ conference, you are lucky you are here at all." _How annoying, why is she here anyway?_ "Annoying girl."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly. Then it twitched again as she tried to calm herself, thinking in third person, o_kay, Kagome, the future Hokage is here, you must calm down. Must calm down… must make good impression… calm down…_

Kin did not understand why, usually he does not act this way, in fact, he is often considered as one of the most stoic members of the famed Uchiha clan. That and along with being one of the most powerful one, after all, at only 28 years old, he made it into the clan council. 

Feeling a heated glare that was directed at him, he subtly turned his head towards the source. It was the girl. He glared back at the nuisance.

_If I can't attack him, then I guess I will settle for glaring at him…. I hope my glare burns a hole through his robe._ Kagome thought stubbornly.

"Kagome, Kin, did you even hear what I just said?" This time, a tick had developed in Madara eyes.

Madara just ended the conversation with his plans that included Kagome. Wanting to see her reaction since he knew she would not like this change of plans, the crimson eyed demon glanced at the female, anticipating a fight with the slim girl (who was not really a girl) only to see she and one of his most loyal descendants locked in a heated competition. He swallowed a sigh as he repeated what he just said.

Darken eyes slid angrily towards him as Kagome pounced at the sadistic demon.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened?" a nurse gossiped. 

"I _tended_ to the patients that were apparently caught in the cross fire." Another one replied eagerly. 

Pale lavender eyes shifted towards the gossiping pair as his pace slowed, usually he would not care about these busy minds, it was beneath him to do so, but since it was about the Uchihas, he wanted to know. 

So, with this in mind, he turned and demanded from them what they knew. His younger brother by a few seconds also stood there, waiting for the answer. _Father would be pleased. _

"The entire west wing of the Uchiha mansion collapsed." Busy gossipers on their daily grocery shopping venture exchanged what they heard of the fight between the 'Uchiha Master' and an unknown person.

"They say that Madara lost."

"Impossible."

"I saw the medic that was sent to their mansion to heal some of them, apparently, others were more hurt so they were sent to the hospital."

"Uchiha mansion? Madara lost? When?" A curious youth with a wild shock of brown hair and four red strips, two on each side of her face, peered inquisitively at the gossipers, hoping for more information on such a rare event. Even her loyal dog that stood at her side was curious. _When had this happen? How could it happen, the Uchiha clan is one of the most powerful in the village. _

Meanings: 

Kanaye: zealous one

Kin: golden

Yoshi: better, best one

Thanks for reading, please review

If anyone has any ideas, they are welcomed to say it. 

Also, if you know about a specific character, please tell me about him or her. 

Thanks

* * *


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or any other mangas

Chapter 6- Introductions

"Fugaku-san," bowing slightly in the customary greeting for one of the same rank, the future Hokage paused in front of the large iron gates engraved with the clan's traditional sign of a circular fan.

"Sarutobi-san," returning the formal greeting, Fugaku Uchiha then asked him why was he here, as Sarutobi's weekly lessons on the clan's fire Justus had not yet arrived.

"The Nidaime Hokage wants you, as the heir of the clan, the current clan leader, Kanaye-san, and Uchiha Madara along with his 'friend' to meet in the conference chamber in the Hokage tower in 30 minutes. I think he said something about a meeting." The pale haired man of forty spoke with slight detachment and a panting breath as he had been given the job to gather every clan leader and clan heir to meet in the Hokage office at thirteen hours. _Can't wait 'till this is over… so tired_.

"I will relay this message to my father and Madara-san." Nodding at Sarutobi, Fugaku stood watching as the tired man began sprinting again before turning back to find his father and Madara. _I wonder why he doesn't just use the teleporting Justu. It would have been so much easier and less tiring. Maybe this is training?_

* * *

Fugaku blinked and blinked again, he had to physically look all over the compound for the clan elder and his 'friend' since he could not detect their charka signature. He wondered why the outsider was invited to a clan meeting since the exact day that the person had been introduced to the clan; he was out on a mission.

He did not expect that the person to give the elder, Madara, such a hard time in the now legendary fight to be a female.

And most definitely not a midget sized female around his age that looked as if a small gust of wind could knock her over.

Sitting in the middle of the Uchiha mansion's garden, in fact, one of the best in Konoha, was the petite girl and the Uchiha Master.

They were sipping tea, calmly.

And they were supposed to be at the Hokage's meeting… ten minutes ago.

Disregarding the traditional introductions that would take more time, Fugaku, the heir to the clan panicky rushed over to the sitting pair. _We have to reach the meeting soon, all the other clans would be there already and it would reflect poorly on the Uchiha clan to be late. At least Father is there already. Hopefully he understands my plight and started on damage control._

"We were supposed to be at the Hokage's meeting already!" Rushing the words out even as he did a hasty bow to Madara, he wondered why was the elder in the garden sipping tea anyway. He never spends time in the garden.

"When were we supposed to be there?" A rough, yet seductively cultured voice spoke unhurried.

"Ten minutes ago!"

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world." Kagome looked amused as she continued sipping her tea. "Come on, sit down, we will leave when we finish the tea, after all, there is no sense in wasting this tea."

"It's really good" beaming up at the Uchiha heir, the raven-haired girl patted the seat next to her.

Swallowing nervously, Fugaku began gulping down the steaming tea in an attempt to hurry the duo up. _I hope father, the Hokage and the other clan leaders take it easy on me._

* * *

Now, normally the clan elders and the Hokage were calm and composed, but to put it in simple form, they have been waiting for the past hour for the Uchiha heir, Madara and his friend whom they were given the name 'Kagome' and they were _pissed_.

Because of that, most of them, even the Hokage had started to glare at the irritated Uchiha clan leader, Kanaye.

Outwardly, the composed looking Uchiha who was not breaking a sweat seemed unbothered.

Inwardly, the man listed the different ways he could torture his heir without Fugaku dying.

So involved with their murderous thoughts, they missed Fugaku's charka signature as he along with the other two headed their way. However, none could miss the dramatic opening (more like slamming) of the wooden door that led to the conference chamber.

A harassed looking Fugaku stalked in first, an odd look pasted across his face. As he marched over to sit beside his father, the other two came in, one next to the other.

They seemed as if they were involved in a deep conversation, completely ignoring the others in the room.

As the occupants of the conference chamber examined the pair, they wondered who the girl beside the Uchiha Master that reached only to his chest was and what her connection to Madara. She had stunning features and was dressed in a simple cream colored summer yukata with her blue tinted raven colored hair kept off her nape by two silver sticks. However, they had never seen Madara look at any girl at all so what exactly was this girl to him and why was he all of suddenly so talkative?

Instead of examining the girl, Kanaye hissed out angrily to his son, embarrassed by the late show, "Why are you so late! Are your skills so lacking that you took an hour and half to find a simple girl and the elder!"

Showing the same amount of anger, the harassed looking heir replied back harshly, "It's not my fault; I found them slightly less than an hour ago, they-"

Cutting off the rant of Fugaku and ending the conversation with Madara, Kagome beamed brightly at the Nidaime Hokage and the current residents of the room they were in as she began explaining to them what they were doing.

"I am really sorry for this short delay in our arrival. You see, Fugaku-san found Madara and me just when we were about to start our daily tea session! Clearly we could not let the tea go to waste so I invited Fugaku-san to sit with us and help us finish the tea!" the happy girl's eyes had formed crescents at this time.

"Then, obviously, as everyone should know, after someone drinks the tea, they shouldn't walk fast or teleport because it would be bad for digestion! So…… we walked here!"

The petite lady known to the rest of the room as 'Kagome' then chirped out the rest of her sentence in a disapproving tone. "Kanaye-san, your son needs to know properly drink tea; he just gulped it down like water. That's not good!"

Her explanation was met with silence as her listeners blanched and Madara began rubbing his forehead.

He could feel a headache forming and the killer aura that the others started giving off. _I never knew she could be so fearless…. Or is that stupidity? Probably the later. What an idiot, at least make a suitable excuse. These clan leaders, even the Hokage and heirs look about ready to kill._

Surprisingly, it was not who Madara thought would attack her; it was, in fact, Fugaku.

Launching himself towards the maiden with a furious war cry that bled frustration at the crap he had to put up with during the way here, the heir abandoned all attempts to be stoic.

The Sharingan wielder never before felt more anger in his short life of fifteen.

_After all, none of the others had to deal with those two, none of the others had to stand and force themselves to listen to meaningless conversations about tea, and none of the others had to stuff boiling hot tea down their throats in an attempt to save time and still be forced to walk at an incredibly slow pace!_

In a speed almost too fast for even the Byakugan to follow, the young heir threw punches and kicks that were strengthened multiple times due to his raging emotions.

Among other things… like weapons and Justus.

The rest of the room except for Madara gawked openly. The raven haired Sharingan wielder was famous for his stoic personality and iron will. _Where did that go?_

Even more astonishing was how the short girl just block calmly or dodged all the attacks that headed her way until the heir calmed down about an hour later.

"Feeling better?" questioned Madara's 'friend'.

"Yes," grunted out Fugaku as he panted slightly before regaining his former indifferent stance.

"Great!" "Let's sit down!"

Idly, the Nidaime Hokage, Yasuo wondered if she was crazy before checking the time.

Right now it was around sixteen hours.

The meeting was supposed to start at thirteen hours.

Around three hours ago.

Sighing, Yasuo considered resigning and letting Sarutobi taking over. Yes, he will soon. Then start his retirement vacation right away. Maybe he should visit the sand village? Their glass wares are reputably one of the best.

Anyway, the faster he gets this done, the faster he could take the rest of the day off. Leave the paper work to tomorrow… or con Sarutobi to do it as a 'practice' for the Hokage position.

"The meeting shall now commence." Motioning to the girl that caused so much ruckus, he continued, "Everyone, this is Kagome, from now on, she will be one of the village's inhabitants. Also, she will help Madara to train the Konoha Military Police and Kanaye to train the future children. Please welcome her to the village and introduce yourselves."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review

If anyone has any ideas, they are welcomed to say it.

Also, if you know about a specific character or even more about the series Naruto, please tell me about it.


End file.
